Laser Beams
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: They were on opposite sides of the room, and all that separated them was...many laser beams that if broken will trigger explosives... A look into what Kensi and Deeks were thinking while he was rescuing her in Deliverance. Kensi/Deeks Friendship/Romance.


**_This is my first NCIS LA fic, and I never really intended to enter the fandom at all, but last night's episode really inspired me. I adore Kensi and Deeks both as independent character and as partners and as a couple. They are so sweet. Kensi has always been my favorite on the show, and now Deeks is my second. Either way. He was so sweet when Kensi was trapped by the lasers, and I wanted to add their thoughts and what happened right afterwards. Enjoy._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kensi or Deeks…or Callen or Sam…or really anyone.**_

_**Spoilers: Deliverance **_

Deeks hurried up the stairs. The Russian had accepted the fake book as the real one. That was a relief. It was amazing the way the team's perspective changed when Kensi was taken. In that moment the book had gone from being the most important part of the mission to being unimportant. Deeks was almost sure that any member of the team would hand the real book over to the Russians with out a second thought if it meant getting Kensi back safely. He knew he would.

He reached the top of the stairs and looked around. There was a door off to the side. Quickly he walked toward it and turned the knob. The door swung open to reveal a completely empty room, except for a single figure standing in the far corner.

"Kensi," he said softly, and took a step towards her.

"Deeks stop," Kensi yelled at him, panic flashing in her eyes. He froze surprised, and she continued in a quieter, sadder, much less Kensi like voice, "Switch off the light."

Slowly he lowered his gun and reached over to the light switch. Just as slowly he switched it off. As soon as he did, dozens of laser beams appeared crisscrossing the room. He looked back at Kensi unsure of what to say. "Okay," he said slowly, "now we know why you didn't move." He paused surveying the room again. "It's not like a disco ball kind of thing is it?"

"They're triggers," Kensi told him a little dejectedly, "Break the beam the explosives detonate."

"Okay…yea…" he mumbled, "Bomb squad." He was having trouble containing his emotions enough to focus on the problem at hand. He had worked on the LAPD long enough to be able to compartmentalize when it was needed…most of the time. Had it been anyone else on the other side of those lasers he would not have a problem, but it was not anybody else. It was Kensi.

"Deeks, I can't stand here any longer," she said quietly. Her voice was trembling, but there was not point wasting effort on controlling it. She was barely keeping it together as it was. "Please." She did not know what she was asking him to do. All she knew was that she wanted to be on the other side of those lasers.

"No, no that's okay," he told her quickly, "It's okay." His tone was gentle and comforting. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her it would be okay, but the lasers made the tricky. Still he needed to keep Kensi from falling apart because if she lost it, he would too. "We'll…ah…plan B," he said thinking quickly.

"Kay," Kensi replied her voice a little stronger this time, "What's plan B?" Whatever it was it could not be worse than standing in the room surrounded by lasers while the bomb squad took its sweet time because it was not really the lasers or the explosives that scared her. What scared her the most was being helpless.

"I'm working on it," Deeks told her looking around the room and all the receptors. There had to be something they could use, some weakness they could exploit. Then it came to him. Pausing he considered the risks. If it failed…he did not want to think about it…actually if it failed he would probably be dead too. He looked at Kensi. The expression on her face was enough to tell him that his plan was better than waiting for the bomb squad. So he pulled out the laser attachment and began to put it on his weapon.

"What?" Kensi asked attempting to lighten the mood, "Plan B is to put me out of my misery?"

"They're laser triggers," Deeks explained without acknowledging her previous comment, "If the collector's receiving light at the right frequency it's not going to register the beam has been broken." At least he hoped that was how it going to work. Honestly, he was scared to death to try it because if it went wrong… He shook his head. He could not screw up. It was as simple as that.

"Okay," Kensi agreed. It sounded like a decent plan. Still she had to ask, "You've seen this being done before right?" She was not quite able to hide the desperation in her voice.

"Yea," Deeks replied confidently, "No…I mean kind of… Well I… In a book… It was very helpful…" He stopped his pointless rambling and looked at Kensi's face. Her eyes were closed, and he knew she was scared. "We can call the bomb squad," he offered. Half of him wanted her to take him up on that offer. The other half knew she would not.

"Just…" her voice drifted off, and she tightened her grip on her arm. She was terrified of what was about to happen, but she swallowed as much of that fear as possible and concentrated on what she was doing. After all, now if she screwed up, it was not just her life on the line. It was Deeks' too.

"Okay," he agreed a little reluctantly. He raised his gun and pointed the laser beam at one of the receptors.

"This one," she told him pointing to one a little lower on the wall that controlled the beam running across her arm. Wordlessly he shifted his beam.

Kensi swallowed nervously and looked at Deeks for some sort of comfort or reassurance. His eyes were trained on the receptor he was aiming at, but he nodded slightly. That was all Kensi needed. Slowly she moved forward and began to work away around the beam. Deeks laser should keep her from detonating the explosives by breaking it, but there was no reason to tempt fate by breaking it on purpose.

After a few moments, each of which seemed an hour, Kensi straightened up on the other side of the beam. She and Deeks exchanged a look. One down…the rest of the room to go… Still, somehow proving that they could do one reassuring enough for Kensi to continue. So slowly but steadily she began to move across the room with Deeks moving his laser beam around. Over…Under…Over…

Kensi took a deep breath. She was close now. "That one," she told Deeks pointing to one high on the wall.

Deeks raised his gun and aimed the laser beam at the receptor. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he realized that, no matter how he aimed, he could not block it. "I can't get it," he told her, "I think you're gonna have to do this one yourself."

Deeks lowered his gun and looked at his partner. Her eyes were wide as she looked from him to the receptor on the wall. She knew there was no way he could hit it. So she took another deep breath. Deeks watched her for a moment. His eyes conveyed the apology for his failure to help her.

Slowly Kensi began to ease her way onto the floor. "Easy," Deeks murmured. He knew she did not need him to remind her, but he need something to break the silence. She lay down on the floor and began to slide under the beam. "Kensi," he said softly. He did not know why he had said her name. Maybe it was just because he needed to hear it.

Suddenly he found himself staring at his partner's butt. He looked away. Normally he would have no problem with it, but today was not normal. Somehow it just seemed wrong for him to be checking out his partner while she was scared half to death and in mortal danger. Finally she made her way under the beam and rose to her feet.

Deeks looked at her for a long moment. There was only one beam left, but it came from the same receptor as the other one. He could not block it. There was a long pause, and then he extended his hands towards her. Kensi looked from him to his hands.

"Are you sure?" she asked him quietly. Her voice was almost inaudible. Some part of her wanted Deeks to run as far away as he could get in case something went wrong. However the selfish part of her wanted him to stay because she did not want to be alone.

"No," he replied honestly. He was not sure that he wanted to do this, but he would rather die a slow and painful death than leave Kensi alone right now. She was scared, and he knew that she expected him to walk away. Still, he did not move. So slowly she placed her hands in his. He wrapped his fingers around her hands and squeezed them gently in an attempt to comfort his partner.

"On three," he told her with a calm he did not feel, "You ready." Kensi nodded. "One."

"Two," her voice was still trembling slightly, but she was ready to do this.

"Three," they yelled together at the same time that they jumped out of the room.

There was huge bang, and Kensi could feel the heat of the explosion on her back as she and Deeks flew though the air. They landed several feet away from the blast sight. Deeks grunted as the hit the floor, and Kensi, who had her head pressed to his chest, could hear the rapid beating of his heart.

Deeks body hurt everywhere from slamming into the concrete floor, but he would much rather he be slammed against the floor than Kensi. He could feel her body on top of him. She was still trembling a little or maybe that was him. At this point he could not really tell. At that moment, Kensi lifted her head from his chest and looked at him.

Their eye met. Deeks could see all of his partner's emotions in her eyes. She was scared. She was relieved. She was grateful. She looked at him, and he understood perfectly because he was feeling the exact same thing. Nothing else in the world in mattered except for the fact that they were both alive.

"Deeks status," Sam's worried voice called over the earpiece. Deeks ignored him.

"Deeks what's your status." It was Callen this time, and Deeks knew that he need to confirm that he and Kensi were both still alive.

"We're good," he told them smiling up at Kensi, who was breathing heavily. Her face was covered in a mix of sweat and tears, and her hair was a complete mess, but Deeks did not think he had ever seen someone so beautiful.

"You okay?" he asked looking up at her.

"I gotta pee," she told him, a smile spreading over her face.

"I think I just did," Deeks joked, and they both laughed.

Finally Kensi sat up and moved to the concrete next to her partner so he could move. Slowly, so as to make sure nothing was broken, Deeks rose to his feet and was satisfied to find everything was in working order. For the second time that day, he extended his hand, and Kensi took it. He pulled his partner to her feet and for a moment they just looked at each other. Then she pulled him into a tight embrace.

For a moment, Deeks was a little startled. Kensi was not normally one for hugs, but after a moment he wrapped his arms around her body. She rested her head on his shoulder, and her breath tickled his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Anytime," he replied softly, "Anytime."

_**So did you like it? Please tell me so I can improve in the future. I hope you liked it. I was rather proud of it. **_


End file.
